


Twin Lovers

by glancenuggets



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Incest, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Twincest, i just think that the forbiddeness of it makes it sexier, not trying to double down on “incest is wrong dont cancel me” with the writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glancenuggets/pseuds/glancenuggets
Summary: In that moment, Sumire wondered: How could something so wrong feel so right?
Relationships: yoshizawa kasumi/yoshizawa sumire
Kudos: 24





	Twin Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh hi yeah im gonna get canceled for this probably  
> so uh  
> disclaimer: i obviously dont support irl incest, please dont fuck your relatives  
> but like, incest in fics? fuck yeah dude, go wild
> 
> anyway, here’s the only fic with them fucking cuz this is a rarepair i guess
> 
> i didnt really listen to any music while writing this but i kept thinking about i kissed a girl by katy perry so uhhhhh i guess thats the song list??? idk man im tired

It had started with an argument. Sumire doesn’t really remember what they said, or what the argument was about, or even how they ended up making out and grinding against each other on the couch, but she does know one thing: this is wrong. 

This is wrong on so many levels. They shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t have let it get this far, shouldn’t have even started it to begin with. But that moment back then, that mistake she had made by lunging forward and stealing her twin sister’s first kiss felt so right. It had clearly felt right to Kasumi as well, since she pulled Sumire right back in before an apology could come out of her mouth.

They didn’t talk about the incident for a while, until Kasumi brought it up. That talk ended with a long make out session in Sumire’s room. 

Ever since then, they’ve been sneaking around, doing things you shouldn’t do with your twin sister, trying to keep it secret.

“Is that good, Sumire?” Kasumi grinds her pussy against Sumire’s own, desperately seeking the right amount of friction. She’s out of breath, the sentence comes out almost like a whisper.

“So good, Kasumi~” This one singular moment feels so good, so right to Sumire, like she belongs right here underneath Kasumi.

“Hnng, good,” Kasumi leans down and cups her twin’s face with her hand. “That means I’m doing a good job of taking care of you~”

Kasumi begins grinding against Sumire harder and faster than before. Sumire moans loudly, but quickly slaps a hand over her mouth to stifle the noise.

“It’s ok Sumire,” Kasumi removes the hand from her sister’s mouth. “Mom and Dad aren’t home, you can be loud for me.”

“A-ah, Kasumi!”

“Good girl,” Kasumi guides Sumire’s face up towards her and locks lips with her twin. Sumire clings to her, desperately grinding up against Kasumi as she gets closer to her peak. Kasumi is getting there too, her movements getting more and more erratic by the second.

“Fuck, Sumire... I’m so close,”

“Me too- ah! Kasumi!” Sumire’s body convulses as her orgasm hits. It only takes a few seconds before Kasumi is coming too, moaning her sister’s name as she shudders. The twins collapse a moment later and lay there in each other’s arms for a while.

“We shouldn’t be doing this, Kasumi,” Sumire speaks up after a while. Kasumi stays silent. “We shouldn’t be doing this, but...”

“But?”

“It feels so... right, y’know?” Sumire shifts restlessly in Kasumi’s arms. “Like being with you like this is how it’s supposed to be. But it can’t be. This is wrong, I know this. You know this. We can't do this.”

A long silence.

“Sumire, I don't care if this is right or wrong. All I care about is you,” Kasumi presses her forehead against Sumire’s. “If being lovers feels right to you, why should we stop?” She gives her sister a warm smile.

“Lovers...” Sumire’s cheeks are warm, blushing at the thought of calling this relationship “lovers”. She smiles. “...That sounds right.” She leans in to plant a gentle kiss on Kasumi’s lips, and her twin leans into it. They spend the rest of the night kissing each other breathless until they eventually fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to the end of the fic, i hope you enjoyed whatever the fuck that was  
> idk man these two are living rent free in my brain rn, i wrote this in like a day
> 
> anyway follow me on twitter @glancenuggets and @whoroakechi for some art and stuff
> 
> ok byeeeeee


End file.
